


Come Back To Us

by luvgreygrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Amnesia, Brainwash, Derek Has Issues, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Multi, Oblivious Scott, Protective Stiles, Scallison, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is dead?, Scott-Centric, brainwashed Scott, deucalion is back, sterek, stylidia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2997896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvgreygrey/pseuds/luvgreygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed since Scott has been gone. All of them believed that he's been dead but a shocking news will change everything... </p>
<p>PREVIEW:<br/>"They thought that she was beginning to accept his death... </p>
<p>That she was slowly recovering from the loss... </p>
<p>That she was slowly getting all the pieces of her old self back together.</p>
<p>But the truth is, if anything... she feels that she was getting worse....</p>
<p>She would never be herself again...</p>
<p>How could she find herself again... If one of the most important part of herself, the piece that she gave to Scott, were gone.</p>
<p>Some says that time heals all types of wound but she doesn't know if this pain and agony that she was feeling for the past two years would be gone... She could still feel everything like like it just happened yesterday..."</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis and MTV do. I only own the new characters that I’ve created out of my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1:  I WISH I’LL WAKE UP FROM THIS BAD, BAD DREAM

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said in my earlier post, , I will do some major revisions and will be rewriting the story from the start. I just felt that the first few chapters were kind of rushed and forced. So I hope that with this new changes, I will get everything right and make the pace of the story better. I hope you will find this one better! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis and MTV do. I only own the new characters that I’ve created out of my imagination.

 

_“I'd still thought that everything I thought about that night-the shame, the fear-would fade in time. But that hadn't happened. Instead, the things that I remembered, these little details, seemed to grow stronger, to the point where I could feel their weight in my chest. Nothing, however stuck with me more than the memory of stepping into that dark room and what I found there, and how the light then took that nightmare and made it real.”_

_― Sarah Dessen, Just Listen_

 

* * *

 

 

_2 years ago…_

 

Melissa McCall just got out early on her shift in the hospital. Normally, she won’t be out of her shift until early in the morning but since it’s a special day, she took the rest of the day off.

 

Instead of driving straight back home, she decided to drop by first in a grocery store. As she pulls off her car, she recalled all the things she needed to prepare for the surprise party she and Allison planned for Scott’s birthday. It was just a simple dinner party with the presence all of Scott’s closest friends. They don’t typically do this kind of things on his birthday. They just usually have a family dinner with his best friend, Stiles or Melissa would’ve take Scott out into some restaurant. However, this year she wanted this one to be special and unforgettable as she thinks her son’s definitely deserve a break from all the weird things he and his friends encountered since the day he was turned into a werewolf.

 

She hoped that Allison is having a good job distracting Scott so she could prepare well for the party.

 

She bought all ingredients to make Scott’s favorites - creamy chicken pesto pasta, a pot roast, enchiladas, barbecue ribs, and an apple pie for dessert. She didn’t forget to buy a cake too. All in all, it’s just a really simple, intimate dinner with his loved ones. Even if she wanted to throw Scott a big party, they don’t have enough finances to cover it. In fact, she needed some extra shifts beforehand just to cover all the expenses for tonight. Further, I know that Scott is not the type of person who’s into grandeur celebrations.

 

After she finished doing the grocery, Melissa finally drove back home. While she was driving, her mind wandered off and become lost on her own thoughts.

 

When she learned what have become of Scott in the precinct before and finally accepted the truth, she asked Scott to tell her all the other things he kept from her in connection of him being a werewolf. Melissa thought that it may be very traumatic for his son experienced and survived all those things… she can’t how he manages to accept all of this and cope with it nicely. Quite frankly, she’s still trying to get use from all of this. She realized that he was such a really a strong, brave boy.

 

For that, she decided that if he can accept it without any complaints and doubt, she’ll just support him and will always accept him no matter what will happen or who will he become. After all, that’s where mothers are best for. Giving their child the unconditional love that only, they can give.

 

She opened the door and placed all my groceries to the table. Then, she went directly to her room to find the perfect gift that she could think of to give on Scott’s special day. She rummaged to her closet and found what she was looking for.

 

She opened a jewelry box and looked for the antique gold ring with two small cut of diamonds, shaped as a heart.

 

Her mom told her that it was given to her grandmother by her grandfather when he proposed to her. He worked very hard just to buy this beautiful and elegant engagement ring just to give it to her grandma. She really took a good care of it, so as her mom. Now, she decided that now is the right time to give it to Scott.

 

She doesn’t want Scott to rush things and she was not suggesting that he needs to get married soon, she just wanted to give it to him so that when the right time comes and when he finds the right girl, although she thought he already found the _one_ , hopefully, he wouldn’t worry anymore about this thing.

 

She carefully put the ring back to the box and placed it on her desk. She decided that when she and her son got a chance to talk privately, that is the time that she will give her gift to Scott.

 

She went back to the kitchen and started preparing all the ingredients she needed so she could finally start cooking.

 

While she was cutting some vegetables, she accidentally cut her own fingers.

 

“Shit!” Some blood was beginning to flow from the cut. She was going to get her first aid kit in the bathroom when she heard her phone rang.

 

“Hello, Allison? Yeah? I am already at home, preparing. Why? Is Scott on his way home now? Can you distract him more? To give me some time to prepare. I still need to…” She was caught in the middle of her sentence when she noticed that Allison was sobbing on the other line.

 

“Mrs. Mccall, I.. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t let.. I should have stop him – “

 

“Hello? Honey, calm yourself down! You’re making me nervous. Breathe... okay, breathe. Can you properly breathe now?"

 

“Y-yes.” She answered with a quivering voice.

 

“Now can you tell me calmly what happened Honey?”

 

“Mrs. McCall... it’s Scott.. I’m so sorry. He’s... I...they think he’s dead.”

 

_Dead._

 

 

The word kept echoing in her mind. She could gradually feel the world around her taking a sudden shift, making her a little lightheaded.

 

_My son is dead?_

 

 

At first it didn’t register to her fast enough. She just stand there, dumbfounded.

 

She suddenly felt weak. She could feel her energy drained all of a sudden. She felt her world crumbling, little by little… falling… collapsing.

 

“Hello? Mrs. Mccall? Oh. God! Are you alright?! Are you still there?”

 

“W-what? What are you talking about?! How-.. I was just preparing-…”

 

“I invited him to a bar, telling him that we were gonna celebrate his birthday. Just to buy you time like we’ve planned but there’s… there’s an accident. There.. there was.. there was a fire. We .. we got out but Scott helped in rescuing people. When all the people was safe, I waited for Scott to come out.. but.. but he didn’t! He didn’t make it out! I am so sorry, if I only didn’t bring him here. This wouldn’t have happen. He would still be here… alive.”

 

“No… no… no… he can’t be dead! H-he’s a werewolf for goddamn sake! He has supernatural abilities! He can’t die just like that! M-maybe he just.. he’s still there! Tell me where you are right now! I’m going there! Scott still there! I know it. You just need to search thoroughly! Maybe you’re missing something.” She wasn’t crying. She just can’t even if she wanted to. Because she knows deep inside that if she let the tears fall through her eyes, She would’ve accepted what Allison is telling her. And then she would feel pain.. only pain. But she can’t feel any pain right now… it was just numbing.

 

“B-but we’ve been searching for an hour now… he’s… he’s not there. His nowhere to be seen…” I barely catch what she said from all her crying.

 

“AN HOUR? It happened two hours ago and you just told me now?!”

 

“I-I’m sorry. Like you, we just thought that maybe he, he’s just at the back or he’s still inside so we tried to find him. We - …”

 

“Just tell me where you are.”

 

She got out of the house fast and went to her car. She fumbled through her keys in her coat pocket. She tried to put the keys in her car but her hands were shaking badly.

 

“Damn it!” Fortunately, after her almost hundred tries, she got it to the key hole and drove fast to where Allison is.

 

As she got near to the place, she saw a lot of fire trucks parked at the now crumbled and blackened building with a thick smoke almost covering the surroundings. She got out of her car then headed straight to the area where a lot of the town police where. Luckily, I’ve seen Sherriff Stilinski with Allison in Stiles’ arms, still sobbing.

 

“Where is my son?” she asked them as soon as she reached them. It took a few moments before Stiles find the voice to answer her.

 

“Melissa… I am… I am sorry.” He’s voice is breaking. A tear escaped from his reddening eyes.

 

“WHERE IS MY SON?! I WANT TO SEE MY SON!” She didn’t mean to shout at him but she just can’t take it anymore.

 

Suddenly, a tear escaped from Melissa’s eye. She wiped it immediately. Seeing Stiles like that became her undoing. She knew that boy like he was hers. She rarely saw him cry, in fact she just saw him cry on his mother’s funeral. If he was crying right now, this means one thing...

 

“He’s…follow me.” said Sheriff Stillinski. She followed Stiles’ father to a line of what supposed to be the dead bodies. They are still covered only of white cloth. They walked through them searching for... _something_. She refused to admit it to herself.

 

“We still can’t tell whose body Scott is because almost all of the bodies have been burned to recognition.” Sherriff Stilinski solemnly told her.

 

“This is bullshit! Your telling me, that my son is dead but you can’t find his body?! How will I believe all of you! You don’t have any proofs!”

 

He called one of his deputies and asked for something. Not for long, the deputy came back holding a plastic bag.

 

“Are this what Scott’s been wearing earlier this day?” Melissa grabbed the plastic from his hands and examined it. It has a lot of dirt from the fire but she knows this too well, to not recognize it. Suddenly, she can’t breathe again. More tears came running through her eyes.

 

“b-but he’s werewolf!” She lowered her voice at this part so that the others wouldn’t hear her. “He can’t just die like that! H-he’s strong! He.. he should… he’d made it! He made it John! He’s safe! He’s not dead! HE’S NOT.” Stiles’ father held her in his arm as she broke down. After some few minutes, she finally gives the evidence some attention.

 

“This is…this is his favorites… oh.. oh, God. It can’t be. He’s.. he’s not dead! He’s not dead! HE’S NOT DEAD!”

 

_‘I still have many things to tell him. I still wanted to tell him how much I love him. How proud I am of him. I’m very proud of him and I always will. How grateful I am that he is my son. He grew up such a wonderful man. So responsible…so pure… so kind…selfless… He was my light… He was my anchor…he was my savior… he’s my everything. I can’t live without him… I can’t live without my son…’_

 

Suddenly she struggled to get out of the Sheriff’s hold and run through the burned building, screaming Scott’s name.

 

“SCOTT! SCOTT! WHERE ARE YOU?! SCOTT!”

 

“Melissa! He’s not there! Stop it! Let’s go back to my car.” Sheriff Stilinski grabs a hold of her again.

 

“No! no! My son’s here! He needs me! SCOTT! COME OUT ALREADY!”

 

“Let’s go back now. He’s not there.” He lifted back to his car while she tried her hardest to struggle and prevent him to. She heard him call another man but she didn’t hear what it is for as she continues to fight him and scream.

 

Then suddenly, she felt a needle on her skin. She felt her body go weak and soon she slowly stopped struggling. She felt herself slowly falling into the darkness. She didn’t fight the darkness to claim her. Instead she welcomed it.

 

Falling into nothingness…Praying that when she wake up again, when the sun came shining brightly, this would be all just a very bad dream… a bad dream that she would wake up where she could see again her my son’s beautiful smile…

 

 

 

_I… I wish it’s just all a very bad dream…_

_A bad dream that I would wake up soon…_

_But it turns out, it was not._

_For I’ve never woken up from it…_

_Not for two long years…_


	2. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present... We will see how Stiles is holding up. And an old friend makes a sudden reappearance...

_“You will lose someone you can’t live without, and your heart will be badly broken, and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of your beloved. But this is also the good news. They live forever in your broken heart that doesn’t seal back up. And you come through. It’s like having a broken leg that never heals perfectly—that still hurts when the weather gets cold, but you learn to dance with the limp.”_

_― Anne Lamott_

 

***********************************************************

 

Beep.. beep.. beep...

 

Stiles solemnly woke up in the sound of his alarm. If today was just like his normal days before, he would wake up eagerly just to go to school like some small kid on his first day of school, just to see the love of his life, _the Lydia Martin_. Or to some of his not-so-good days, he would begrudgingly wake up just because he has a quiz in his first period which he forgot to study on.

 

But everything is different now. Everything make a sudden twist since the day his best friend, his brother, Scott died. To make matter worse, today marks the second anniversary of his death.

 

He looks to his alarm clock again, and reads it 6:30. His first class starts not until 8 but he intentionally starts the day so early because he has somewhere to go before he officially starts the day.

 

He took a quick shower and wears his blue hoodie over his white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. He didn't even bother to have some breakfast anymore and decided to just leave a note for his dad.

 

_Took off early. Gonna visit him before classes._

 

Frankly, he could just tell this to his dad personally on his bedroom but he knows his dad. He would just tell him some things that would make his heart break more into pieces, if it was even possible and probably make him into tears before he even got to _him_.

 

So he just got to his jeep and drive off. It only took 10 minutes for him to see the sign, _Beacon Hills Cemetery._ It became a familiar sight for him for he regularly visits Scott whenever he misses his brother. He always talks with his grave like Scott is actually there, listening and laughing with his stories. He wanted to always update him for the recent happenings in school and with their friends. He feels that he doesn't want his best friend to miss every single detail that is happening to their lives. He feels good whenever he do this. He feels that at least here, doing this small things, it will help him to pretend that his brother is still alive and just leaving now far away from them and will come back anytime soon.

 

He put the flowers he bought along the way and sit beside him.

 

"Hey bro... what's up?" He pauses for a few seconds, gathering all of his thoughts.

 

"Can you believe it? It's been two years now!" Stiles shakily laugh with it. “I miss you Scott.." his voicing cracking while saying this. "I still don't forgive you bro! You left us so sudden...and in your birthday? Wow! Can't you even been crueler, hm?" He took a pause to wipe a single tear that escaped his eye.

 

"I know, I know, I'm not gonna cry, okay? It's just a stubborn tear. Anyway, happy birthday! I'll give you gifts other than a flower, if you just choose to stay any longer you know..."

 

After some serene silence, he looked at his watch and decided that it was time to go.

 

"Hey, I need to go now. Coach will be angry again with me if I am late again. I actually think he kind of misses you too. We all are. I hope you’re happy right now." He gets ready to go when he decided to add something.

 

"Hey, don’t worry I will check up your mom later and I'll come back with the others after school. If you think you could escape from us easily even from the other side, you though wrong my bro! haha So uhm.. See you later! Happy birthday, Scott!"

 

************************************************

 

Fortunately, I got to school five minutes early. I quickly looked for a parking spot and just when I got off my jeep, I heard someone call my name.

 

"Stiles? Is that you man?" I turned around and saw a boy within my age with a brown short hair, tan skin and a tall, muscular body.

 

"Hey Stiles! Good to see you’re still here huh!”

 

"James? James Clarren? It's good to see you again man!" He was a former teammate in Lacrosse. He was one of the few from the team that I and Scott got along with.

 

"Yeah, I'm back and will stay in Beacon Hills again."

 

"Good to have you man! Did you talked to coach already? He will like you back especially now, you know we greatly need man power."

 

"Yeah.. so I've heard. You lost your two best players, huh. Jackson and McCall. Hey speaking of, I thought that you and your best friend, McCall are so inseparable so I was really surprised that he left you here. Pity... you still have connection right? Talk with each other? He seemed pretty -" I decided to cut him off for the confusion that I'm feeling right now is unbearable.

 

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

 

"What man? You don't know that he moved on now to Mystic Hills? Or so I think. I can't blame the guy though, a lot of weird shit happens here and frankly I think it was way cooler there, If I have a choice, I will move there instead her in Beacon’s; a way more peaceful than here. "

 

“Is this some kind of a joke or something?”

 

“ What? No dude! I am just stating what I saw. And from what I see his clearly, happier now with his new... friends. No offense there bro.” Huh? What is this guy saying? Thus he doesn’t know anything about what happened? This man really gets in my skin now. To tell these things in his anniversary? It pisses me off so much especially what he last said so I punch him hard in the face.

 

“Dude! What’s your problem?”

 

“Me? You, man! What’s your problem? Pulling a joke on his anniversary?” We are starting to make a scene in the parking lot. People are starting to circle around us, clearly eager to see a fight but before things get any worse, fortunately, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and the twins came to stop us.

 

“Hey! Stop! Stop already!” Lydia was the one who broke us apart.

 

“What’s the problem of you two, huh?” Isaac get to hold James while Ethan started to do the same to me.

 

"The shows finished! All of you get out of here. Now!" Ethan said to the crowd, who wanted to enjoy the show and now starting to get to their own way until there were the only ones left in the lot.

 

“Ask your friend!” James was clearly pissed off also right now. Well I'm more piss than him to care right now.

 

“Hey, Stiles, what’s wrong? It's not normal for you to burst out like that. ” Allison worriedly looked at me. Looking at her eyes made me to start feeling guilty and to calm down. I could just by the time our eyes met, she knows that it has something to do with Scott.

 

“This douchebag made fun of Scott! And today? From all the day of the year!” Lydia started to look at me and look to James.

 

"Is that true?" She calmly asked her.

 

"Of course, it is true!" Stiles retorted. All it took for me to shut up is one piercing looking from Lydia. When she was sure that I won't interrupt again, she looked back to James.

 

“I didn’t say anything wrong! I just told him what I saw then this asshole suddenly hit me! What is wrong with him? If he and his best friend have some fall out, don't hit things out on me man!”

 

“See?! Ohh please God help me I might kill someone now!”

 

"James, that is not a good joke, okay? Especially today, it's his 2nd death anniversary"

 

"What? Are you guys crazy?" Then he looked one of us in the face then when he started to realize that none of us looks kidding, he calms down.

 

"Seriously, that's... that is so impossible! I know what I saw! I know it's him! I promise! I'm not joking!"

 

Stiles and friends started to look with each other, confusion clearly written on their faces. Then Stiles decided to be one to ask the question all of them want to ask this boy.

 

“W-what are you talking about? He’s dead for two years now…” Allison said, she clearly trying to hold her tears with her voice.

 

James started laughing. “Okay! That’s it. Drop it all guys. I am so done with this. Nice talking with you guys. I am gonna be late now.” j

 

“Wait! James! Are you telling the truth?”

 

“Of course man! You know me. I saw him. I was in Mystic last, last week for a friend who invited me to his party. Then on my way there, at their school, I saw Scott... In fact he kinda looks different. But I am sure as hell it’s him. I tried to call him but a friend call my name, distracted and then when me when I looked back again, he's gone."

 

"How did you know that it was him?"

 

"Well, how many Scott look-a-likes would have the same hair and tattoo with him at the same time?" Shocked was all written in our faces.

 

"Different. you told us that he seemed looked kind of different. How?"

 

"Like he was... I don't know. More carefree and cooler Scott? He seemed happier and playful. You know he was kinda a little serious before. And he's like-“the sound of the bell, signaling the start of the class, interrupted us.

 

“Sorry Stiles, I need to go! See you around!”

 

“Wait James! I tried to stopped him but he was faster than me

 

"Fuck!”

 

“And you do believe him?” Lydia asked me.

 

“Yeah. James’ was a good guy. Despite of his little “joke” earlier, I know he’s telling the truth.”

 

“Stiles, knowing the truth are different on believing it’s the truth.”

 

“I know Lydia! I know!"

 

Then Allison looked at me and asked, "What are we going to do, Stiles?"

 

"I am going to Mystic Hills."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As I have said, I did some revisions in some chapter, including this. I decided to move the original next part of this chapter within a later chapter to make everything well and in order. And to give you some ideas to next chapter, it would be a new one, never been posted before. It may or may NOT be about Allison. ;) Well still deciding on that part. Will be updating probably within the next couple of days. So I guess see you on the next chapter! Byeeeeeeeee! :)


	3. Her Suffering

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis and MTV do. I only own the new characters that I’ve created out of my imagination.**

 

_“The reality is that you will grieve forever. You will not ‘get over’ the loss of a loved one; you will learn to live with it. You will heal and you will rebuild yourself around the loss you have suffered. You will be whole again but you will never be the same. Nor should you be the same nor would you want to.”_

― Elisabeth Kübler-Ross

 

 

Allison is currently writing her English literature homework. It was her tenth time trying to come up with a good introduction for her essay but she can't seem to focus on her homework. Her mind keeps wandering so she decided to take a break and go to one of the places she could find her peace - their house's roof.

 

Scott and Allison always spent their time here whenever they take a break from their "study sessions”. She still feels safe and peaceful whenever she’s here, for she could still feel _his_ presence on this very spot. She could still feel Scott sitting behind her, his arms around her. She could still feel the warmth emitting from his body and his almost innate need to protect her.

 

Her mind lingered back to what James told them. He claimed that he saw Scott in a nearby town.

 

Her Scott, her first love, the love of her life and also the one she lost over two years ago.

 

They were still not sure if this was some kind of a sick joke or James is really telling the truth, so Stiles and Lydia volunteered to personally check the lead. She wanted to go personally and see it for herself but her friends thought that it was a bad idea as they've seen how Scott's death affected her. They don't want her to have this false hope that could further shutter her broken heart. She was the one took the hardest blow with the sudden death of Scott. They thought that she was beginning to accept his death and now this?

 

But the truth is, if anything, she feels like she’s getting worse.

 

From the others, it may appear that she was slowly recovering from the loss, like she was slowly getting all the pieces of her old self back together.

 

But she thought different.

 

She thinks that she would never be herself again.

 

How could she?

 

If one of the most important part of herself; the piece that she gave to Scott, were gone.

 

Some says that time heals all types of wound but she doesn't know if this kind of pain and hurt that she was feeling for the past two years would be gone in the mere future. She still feels the agony like it happened yesterday.

 

She never told any single soul about how she was still feeling about the tragic event. No one knows that she still dreams of him every single night and she still cries for him every time she woke up from those dreadful dreams.

 

She misses _him_ so bad.

 

There was never a day that would pass by, where she didn't think about him. She started to keep these feelings to herself when a year passed by since his death. She doesn't want her loved ones to constantly worry about her anymore like she would break anytime soon so she kept and kept every single tear with herself. Also, she knows that if this happened to Scott instead, he would do the same thing. He wouldn't burden his loved ones with pain he was feeling. He never had. He never realized this but he was the anchor of everyone. He put us all together. He was always there to help and protect them from all the danger that we faced. And now he was gone, all that is left from us is ourselves and his memories.

 

She knows that Scott would never want to see her like this but she couldn't help to. God knows she tried, she really tried so hard to be herself again but she couldn't. Not after he left her so unprepared and so sudden.

 

She promised to Scott's grave that she would be strong and will continue to fight for him. She would fight to survive every single day she would spend without him. She would continue to live for Scott. She would continue to protect their friends like Scott always did even until he died.

 

Her thought was suddenly disrupted when her phone suddenly ring. She looked on the caller id. It was Lydia. She took a shaking breath and answered the phone.

 

"I think we found him. He's... he’s alive, Allison! He's alive..."

 

That's all it takes for her tears she's been holding to freely flow with her eyes. Her first love is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I know... it was such a short chapter but I’ll try to do better next chapter. Anyway, so how was it? Could you please tell me at the comment box below  Thank you and see you at the next chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. My lovely readers, don’t worry we’ll have the action at the next chapter, I promise! ;)


End file.
